Earth
The Planet Earth is a large, fictional planet in which the main story of Tales of the Forgotten takes place. Alternatively, it's also dubbed the Human Realm, or Realm of Humans -- despite housing a plethora of different species, both sentient and non-sentient. Appearance The Earth is a massive, terrestrial blue planet. As the globe's outward appearance suggest, a large amount of the structure's circumference is dominated by numerable seas and oceans. Nevertheless, amid the water countless bodies of lands to match. When compared to it's real-world counterpart the Earth is easily over twice it's size. Characteristics Given it's size and scope, the Earth has a wide ranging set of characteristics. It five large landmasses, referred to as continents. Each of the different continents content a myriad of different climates, making the planet perhaps the most varied and versatile realm in all of existence. Inhabitant ''List of Races'' The planetoid is widely populated with a mix of different species - the bulk of which remain non-sentient or primitive. Despite being outnumbered, the planet is mostly dominated by Mankind,and its various sub-species and/or sub-races. The planet has become native to ''Humans'', Hoshigaki, and even most recently, Demons - all of which seem to battle among themselves for domination of the resource enriched, globe that seem to hold secrets at every turn. The planet is relatively advanced - albeit not industrialized - as a result of the dominant species. Still, the development of any particular areas varies. Some of the inhabitants remain in large, advanced kingdoms/villages. Others linger in some, tribal huts. Key Locations ''Continents'' The World houses five main continents, of which the bulk of the population exists. Each continent possesses a starkly different set of climates - some being swampy and murky, while others are mountainous and stormy. Nevertheless, given the drastic changes in locations, each region tends to have their own set of trends. Other Areas ''Islands'' Along side the main continents exist several smaller-scaled land masses. Despite being 'small' on comparison, these often unexplored and/or undiscovered areas often are copious and thus may contain rich goods and resources. History ''Earth's History'' The Earth has existed for several millenniums, and with it, a rich, diverse history has been forged. It's past still has a profound effect on the current living conditions and environments that persist to this day. Overall, the history is as one would expect - filled with crimes against humanity, pain, struggle and other atrocities. Still, there exists one conundrum that perplexes even the most experienced of historians. The Forgotten Age ''The Forgotten Age'' The Forgotten Age refers to a point in time in which historical records and any semblance of society is simply. . . lost. Almost as if someone had completely whipped out that period of time and started anew. It remains especially confusing as there is evidence of humans existing even prior to this long, centuries long period of lost information. Ecosystem The earth is saturated with a myriad of different ecosystems and climates. Each of which play a very important role in maintaining not only the countless organisms, but the very existence of the planet and realm itself. Natural Energy ''Natural Energy'' Natural Energy is a special, unique source of power that is naturally produced by the Earth's environment. It remains a mystery to the world at large, with even the greatest investigative and/or scientific minds only being able to theorize the existence of such a potent energy source. Needless to say, it can't be seen or detected via normal means, but it plays a role in maintaining the world's balance. Positive/Negative Energy In addition to the existence of Natural Energy, the atmosphere also has a distinctive charge. This can positive, suggesting an absence of malevolence. It can also be deemed negative. For the most part, the two charges tend to balance each other out. Should it ever fall out of balance, the world would be thrown into calamity. Category:World Category:Places